


Bromance of a Century

by Potterhead55



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgaardian Reader, BAMF Reader, Bromance, Brotp, Epic Bromance, God of War reader, He is also weak as shit in this, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Thanos is a dick, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor/Reader BROTP, i hate thanos, i tried guys, mostly gender neutral, reader is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead55/pseuds/Potterhead55
Summary: Asgaardians are badass. The God of War even more. So when Thanos decided to storm the ship and try crushing Thor's head, this God is not letting the King who is his brother-though not by blood-die.Who knew Thanos was a pushover?orThor has a bro that is not taking Thanos' shit today, no sir.orMy attempt at a cracky angsty bromance





	Bromance of a Century

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anonymous who requested a reader and thor bromance! This is in 1st person, and I may have put the beginning at the end of ragnarok. Infinity war went AU in this as well cause Loki dying was a no no  
> I kinda wrote as I went so sorry if plot is shakey.  
> It's also not as bromancy as I hoped but I more used to romance so I hope its pretty good.  
> 

* * *

 You can find me here: <https://superwhoavengelocketc-blog.tumblr.com> Prompt requests are open for Marvel!

* * *

 

After everything that had happened on Asgaard, it was a miracle I was here to watch Loki and Thor share their moment. They were talking quietly, and with a faint grin, I went to stand when I felt the prickling on that age-old instinct.

Something was coming.

“Thor,” I called, eyes scanning the thick window separating the inside of the ship from the vastness of space.

“What is it?” Thor asked worriedly, walking over with concern in his eye. Loki followed, eyebrows drawn together as he swept his gaze over me.

“Something is coming. I can feel it.” I murmured in reply. My eyes flashed Gold in preparation, and Loki swiftly grasped my arm.

Loki looked worriedly at me. “You’re still injured from the fight, at least let me heal as many injuries as I can before-”

“No.” I cut in, eyes still trained on the void in front of me. “Whatever this is, it is something you shall need your strength for.”

At that exact moment, a looming ship entered view. It was imposing, symmetrical in design and most of all-terrifying. I took an alarmed step back in shock, arm wrapping around a suddenly trembling Loki. “Thor.” I choked out.

When there was no response, I snapped my head around, dread pooling in my stomach.

_Thor was gone._

* * *

 

From there it was a mad dash to evacuate the ship of the civilians. Valkyrie was shouting, and Korg was helping put civilians into the pods. Heimdall, was in the front of the ship with Thor, and Loki had gone to join them.

“Val!” I roared above the screams. She snapped around to look at me, and I quickly yelled, “I am going to help our King!” She nodded gravely and moved to clear a path. Breathing heavily, I rolled my shoulders and took off down the hall. It was slow going though, and quickly getting frustrated, I jumped onto the walls before running along them.

It was a good perk, I suppose. Being the God of War came with quite a few perks.

It wasn’t long before the flashes of lightning became visible. Narrowing my eyes, I tensed the muscles of my legs, before releasing the tension into a powerful lunge. It was quick and silent. The blade pierced through the thick scales of an attacker with no small amount of noise.

That, I suppose, was what made everything fall silent. Breathing heavily, I slowly stood, extracting the long-blade forged for me by Dimitri. “Whose is next to fall?” I growled, eyes glowing.

In front, a tall bi-pedal figure stalked towards me. The single female of group, a blue alien with horns crawling out from her temples joined him.

“Despite my pervious act, I prefer to engage in combat with enemies whose name I know.” I commented, taking a step of the limp body.

The female smiled cruelly, “I am Proxima,”

“And I Corvus.” Her companion finished.

“We are the Children of Thanos.” They said in sync.

I peered behind them, restraining a growl at the sight of Loki stiff next to another form. Tall and thin with spidery limbs, I did recognize the telekinetic being that restrained Loki. I swiftly took another look around, catching sight of Thor pinned under the golden boot of a shadowed alien. I looked back at Corvus and Proxima. “You have made a grave error coming here.” I snarled quietly.

Proxima smirked, “Your friends said the same. Look where they lie.”

Heimdall moaned suddenly, and I snapped my eyes to gaze into his identical ones. He nodded stiffly, a show of support I will forever be grateful for. Scowling, I moved the hilt of my blade in one hand and swept down to pick up Heimdall’s sword. “They are not the God of War, filthy bitch.”

Corvus snarled and lunged, but his movements where sloppier than expected. Despite this he was formidable. In his anger he went with an overhand swing, which, with one sword I countered and kicked him in the chest.

Proxima lunged with her own weapon, and I swiftly parried. It was like a dance of blades but soon enough it ended. I pierced through Corvus’ armor with a jab through the liver at the back, angling it so it pierced the lower part of where his heart should lie.

The shadowed figure jerked in alarm. It was then I caught sight of the softly glowing purple gem imbedded in his hand-or gauntlet-and froze.

“No!” I hear Thor rage as the tip of Proxima’s blade emerged through my stomach. Letting out a choked gasp. I stumbled when the blade was extracted but reacted with a staggering turn to embed my own blade in her chest. She staggered back in surprise, before smirking to the ground as death took her.

Sneering, I turned to glare at Ebony Maw and who could only be Thanos. “You.” I rasped, pointing a finger at Maw, “Step away from the Prince.”

When Maw went to reply, Thanos intervened. “Enough.” He rumbled, leaning down to pick up Thor by his armor. The King let out a strangled groan that set my teeth on edge. I removed my sword from Proxima, eyes focused on Thanos as he emerged from the shadows.

“You are surprisingly formidable.” Thanos commented.

“I trained all the warriors of Asgaard.” I replied.

“Tell me, Asgaardian. How old are you?”

“Twenty-five hundred years old.” I snarked, “You seem younger though, so I would advise respecting your elders.”

Loki let out a choked noise of shock, and Maw snarled. Without blinking, and in a move so fast it took Thanos by surprise, I let a dagger imbed itself in Maw’s throat. It was with Magic of course, as I wasn’t foolish enough to not use all my abilities.

“You just killed my children.” Thanos murmured dangerously.

“And you have slaughtered far more than I.” I retorted. I staggered forward, eyes glinting. “I refuse to allow you to kill my people.” A quick glance around proved this useless, so I quickly amended myself. “Well more than you have.”

“I want the tesseract, I will get it.” Thanos asserted.

“Not when it costs the lives of my people.” My voice rose.

“Give it to me.” Thanos commanded, lifting his hand-it was with dread I realized he was pointing it at Thor.

Eyes widening, I let out a noise of rage. I refused to let this happen again.

_Thor snarled in anger from where the Mercenary held him. It was with a suppressant blade, dulling his strength and abilities. Mjolnir lay discarded behind a magical field. “Give us wha’ we want an’ yer Prince lives.”_

_I sneered. “No.” With quick movements, I tossed a dagger nicking his hand and sending the man cursing. The enemies where killed quickly and soon Thor was scowling to himself as I wiped the blood from the daggers._

_“I could have handled myself.” He snapped._

_“I know, but they must learn you are under guard.” I replied calmly. I met his eyes in a challenge when he growled. “I am your friend Thor, I will not let harm come to you even if you do not approve.”_

_“How are the Nine Realms to respect me if I cannot defend myself!” Thor demanded._

_I sighed, slightly exasperated. “Now, now child.” I kept my voice light and teasing, knowing how volatile Thor could be. “They always fear the Enforcer first, followed by the Advisor, and then the King. ‘Tis the way it was been.”_

_Thor sighed almost dramatically, though it appeared he realized my attempts at placating him. “I suppose. You and Brother are very frightening when angered.” Thor smirked. “You can be loud as well.”_

_Eyes widening, I brandished my blade at the Golden Prince, “Shut it.” I hissed. However, I was unable to stop the faint grin tugging my lips._

_Thor laughed loudly, “To think! I must give a warning both to my Brother and my Best Friend!_

_I shook my head in amusement, “No warning needed. I do not plan to harm him in any way.”_

_Thor looked me over for a moment before nodding in approval. “I would agree to that statement.” He walked over, and after a moment, clasped his hand on my shoulder. “I welcome you to this family, my friend.”_

_I smiled, “’Tis an honor my prince.”_

I snarled at Thanos and lunged at him. It took but a moment to propel myself from his arm to his head. Thanos staggered in surprise but it was the only time I needed. Quick ad swiftly, I jabbed the short-sword into his throat. It was with dark satisfaction that I hung on as Thanos slumped to his knees, releasing Thor in the process.

Finally, I tumbled off the Titan to drop my blade. I turned to Thor, sinking to my knees as I looked at him worriedly. “Thor,” I started, Loki hurrying over. “Thor look at me. My king.” Voice tinged in desperation, I reached out and immediately groaned. Loki placed a hand on my shoulder, my I ignored it to look on the exhausted face of Thor.

“Wake up.” I growled.

Thor gasped awake, eye shooting open in surprise before abruptly relaxing. He snorted, “God of War indeed.” He snarked.

I laughed breathlessly, suddenly aware of the burning pain in my abdomen. “I think,” I started with a soft groan, “I may just take a rest now.” I let myself sink down onto Thor’s shoulder, groaning in agony.

“(Y/N)?” Thor asked worriedly, “You need to stay awake!”

Loki bent forward, resting both hands on my abdomen, “Follow the orders of your King, stay awake.”

“The injury is grave.” Came the grunt of Heimdall.

“Stay awake!” Thor pleaded.

Despite this, my vision blurred, and darkness claimed me as the sounds of Thor and Loki speaking in rapid, terrified tones.

“So what? Is that your other sibling?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

“Aye.” Thor’s own voice responded.

The familiar warmth of Loki’s magic had me groaning tiredly. “Silence, lest I deflate your ego with my blade.” I muttered to Thor.

The King snorted, “Ah, there is the nuisance I remember.”

“As I recall, you were the nuisance.” Loki retorted.

I opened my eyes to see Loki’s greenish blue peering down at me in concern. “What happened?” I asked with a wince, slowly sitting up. Loki kept a hand on me as I did, channeling his healing magic to fix the wounds that ached.

“You killed Thanos apparently.” Another voice replied in what sounded like awe.

I glanced up to see it was a woman with green skin had spoken. She was eyeing me shrewdly, clearly skeptical despite the previous awe from her voice. “I somehow doubt this.”

“It was the stone.” Loki interrupted. We both turned to him in confusion. “If it had decided you were not worthy, it would have let Thanos kill you when he tried using the gauntlet. Which he did try. But I suppose your will and strength made it reconsider.”

“And you know this how?” A strange rodent asked in exasperation.

“I am Groot.” Came the soft grunt of the Treant.

“I suppose being Asgaardian does play a part.” Loki agreed.

“Doesn’t matter.” I replied with a theatric groan. “I am sleeping for a year. That Titan had a thick skull.”

Thor snorted, “I’m sure you were displeased it was his head your legs were around.”

I reared up from the table, tackling Thor with a shout. “Shut it! Lest I remove your head!”

Thor cackled, and Loki hid his head in embarrassment.

Yes, I thought in amusement as I pinned Thor’s arms, things were tough, but with my Brother and Loki we would be alright. Eventually.

 


End file.
